


Just A Kiss

by centeast



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Lady Antebellum. If you haven't heard it yet here is the lyric video with the song with it. http://www.youtube.com/user/LadyAntebellum#p/u/61/3gtcwL3Zyo4</p><p>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, even though I so desperately want them to....Dang it! They belong to CBS and TPTB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was asked to written by an amazing writer over on livejournal basket_ofposies who also happened to be my beta. Thank you! Since this song is one of my favorite songs I couldn't help but write it.
> 
> This story is my first slash story in seven years. I usually write poetry so this is a little different for me. Enjoy! Please comment! :D

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

Danny never thought he’d find the two of them in a scene like this. But, after the week they had had, they needed this. On the beach, at the very moment as the sun was setting lying next to the one person who always seemed to be there, he knew he didn’t want to do anything that would screw up any chance that he had with Steve.

But having Steve’s arms wrapped around him, he felt secure. At that moment Steve simply smiled at him. Danny could feel himself go weak.

Danny knew he’d do anything to not mess this up.

 _I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

Steve kept walls around himself and never let anyone in, except for Danny, who had managed to squeeze himself in and became one of the few people Steve trusted.

He knew he could tell him anything, and he knew Danny felt the same. Most of the things that he told them were yelled at him in the car, but that was how they communicated.

Now with Danny laying in his arms on the beach he felt secure and would do anything to protect him and what they had between them. He turned his head and smiled at Danny, and he felt him relax in his arms.

In that moment, Steve knew there was no need to rush this, that they could just take it slow.

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
No, I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

When they kissed, they both felt it, how right it was, how good it felt. It took them both by surprise. It was simple and yet broke down so many walls that the two of them had put up.

 _I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real._

Danny could tell in just the one simple brushing of the lips that there was so much love there, love that was waiting to be found, love that was different but so very real.

 _No it's never felt so right_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
No, I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Another kiss, this time with a little more passion and a little more of something that couldn’t be named. It just felt so right, so perfect. Each one hoped that this would lead into something more, that they wouldn’t do something to mess it up.

 _No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

Neither wanted the kiss to end. Both of them knew it would be more than just a kiss. They knew they needed to think about everything, what had just happened, how to move forward.

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

 __A breath and a realization, this was real. As Steve walked Danny to the car, there was one more kiss, before they had to part. They didn’t want to mess it up they just wanted to make sure that this was right, they this was who they were going to be.

 _So baby, I'm alright,_

 _Ooh, let's do this right,  
Just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_


End file.
